Mini Thunderbird
by Comic Rocker
Summary: One Night on Tracy Island. Tintin is woken up by a little baby read and see who the little baby is.


It was midnight on Tracey Island and every single member of the International Rescue team was asleep. Tintin Kyrano (the only female member on the team apart from Lady Penelope) was sleeping in the same bed as her boyfriend Alan Tracy the pilot of Thunderbird 4. The young couple had been together since the day The Hood was sentenced to life in prison and now were happy together as can be. Both teenagers had been given consent to sleep in the same bed by Jeff Tracy (The commander of International Rescue) and Kyrano Tintin's father provided they didn't get up to any hanky panky. Which didn't seem likely because both Alan and Tintin both knew they weren't ready to go deeper.

Tintin suddenly awoke by the sound of a baby crying. She knew who it was. That was Nicky Alan's baby cousin and Mr Tracy's nephew who was now living on the island because his father who was Jeff Tracy's brother had been abusing the child after killing his wife. Needless to say Jeff didn't take this news well and he used all his influence in The Supreme Court to have his brother sent down for life and to have Nicky adopted and brought to Tracy Island where he would be safe.

Tintin loved Baby Nicky to bits. Whenever she was left in charge of the little fellow she would willingly do all the usual essentials like feeding him, changing him and burping him. She would even put him down for his nap or read him a story.

But now it sounded like Nicky needed something a bit more a feed or a story. Tintin wondered what it was so she decided to get to the baby's room before Mr Tracy, Scott or her mother did. She got to the room and saw Nicky lying in his cot crying his eyes out. Tintin gently moved closer to the little boy and bent down.

"Aw sweetie its okay" Tintin cooed softly in true mother style. The baby looked up at Tintin and his cries got softer. Nicky seemed to really like his cousin's girlfriend. She had a real maternal manner with everyone around her. Tintin then picked up the little boy and walked around the room with him.

"Hm he's not hot or hungry and his nappy was changed ages ago." Tintin thought aloud. This was true Fermat had the lucky honour of changing Nicky's diaper hours before Nicky was put to bed. Tintin then had an idea. She thought it would be a good idea to softly sing Nicky one of her favourate tunes from High School Musical. (**Yeah I know cliched innit) **

_I never belived in what I couldn't see_

_I never openend my heart to all the possibillties_

The song seemed to be working Nicky was now falling asleep. Tintin smiled and kissed the baby's head. "Gotta love that movie and tune" she thought aloud.

Nicky had been through a lot of hell before Mr Tracy adopted him. Nicky's father Bill had been abusing Nicky ever since Mary who was Nicky's mother had died by the hand of Bill. When Mr Tracy got wind of his brother abusing his son and killing his own wife. He was enraged he and his brother had been estranged ever since Lucy had died. Jeff had no idea that Bill had a son but he when he first found out he knew that Nicky would be safer in the hands of International Rescue and he was. Tintin on the other hand knew that Nicky would need some kind of Motherly figure in his life and she, her mother and Lady Penelope all filled that role immensely because they made such as a fuss over Nicky when they first met him. They all took it in turns to make sure Nicky ate right, dressed warm and had plenty of milk. Lady Penelope had made plenty of cute clothes for Nicky to wear in summer and winter. While Tintin and her mother covered the feeding side of things.

Scott called all of these things "Typical motherly instinct". But he still loved his little cousin even if it meant changing his diapers from time to time. Fermat loved Nicky just as much as Tintin did because he was glad not be to the only littlest Thunderbird on the island anymore and of course designed the baby mobile for Nicky's cot which had models of all the Thunderbird craft and it played was a soft tune. (The Thunderbirds theme tune actually)

"Look at the little fella" Virgil had said once "When he grows up he'll be just like Alan always so keen to join the team and go on rescues." This remark always earned him a death glare by the youngest Tracy brother.

"I wonder what craft he'd use"? John asked. " Whichever one suits him I guess" said Gordon.

Nicky's pacifiers were all the same colour of the International Rescue Uniforms. This was Brains's idea of course. "Baby's shou shou hav hav gotta have style" he stated.

On hot days Tintin would often bring Nicky down to the pool area or beach with her in order to teach him about the different fish and sealife around the island. Not that Nicky would understand anything about these things seeing as he was only little but it was a good excuse to get him out and about during the day.

"Just wait till you get older honey" Tintin said sweetly to the little boy as she put him back in his cot. "You will look so beautiful and handsome like your cousins. You'll be a little heartbreaker too just like Alan.

Nicky of course didn't hear any of this because he was now sleeping away and breathing gently but he did give a short sweet smile as he did it. Tintin kissed the baby again and made her way back to bed


End file.
